


Everything In Between

by Nikki (amiayaprotagonistyet)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, ask to tag, nothing explicit or gory or harsh, past mentions of self harm, subtle mentions of past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiayaprotagonistyet/pseuds/Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and bittersweet to remind that nothing good lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blurryface makes Tyler immortal, he keeps him from dying. No matter the heights he jumps from, he can’t fall fast enough to leave Blurryface behind. 

He’s watched so many loved ones come and go and each time it hurts him over and over. The tattoos on his skin, the markings mean something again with each life and passing. At first he fought, he struggled. But after awhile, Blurry became the only constant in Tyler’s life. Each day and night, there was nothing but Blurry and Tyler. It was a mundane life, filled with varying shades of red and the black nights, smeared grey in the mornings on weekends. 

That is of course, until the rainbow haired boy stumbled into Tyler’s life and actually gave Tyler his life back. Blurry faded into the background, and Tyler was lost in the blue, the pink, the purple, and the red. But a new shade of red this time, the red of lips and flowers and hugs and smiles and everything warm. This was red of new life, not of shed blood. 

Each day was filled with laughter and hands everywhere, pizza and stargazing and tv marathons and music. So much music. Everything was Together.  
Together and everywhere until Blurry was so far gone, Tyler almost forgot he existed. Until the car accident. When he survived without a scratch, all of his wounds opening, healing, and closing before he could find Josh in the smoke.

He pulled him out of the burning car faster than he could blink, clutching him, breathing and screaming all of his life into this man who made him see colors in a new way. There was a flicker of opening eyes and Tyler felt revived, even though he wasn’t the one dying. 

Somewhere there was a stream of sirens and other colors Tyler pretended he couldn’t see. He would give anything in this moment for Josh to keep breathing and creating new colors for Tyler to see. Riding in the ambulance, he tried his best to answer the questions he did not know he could. 

Standing at Josh’s bedside for hours, ignoring the doctor’s commands to sleep or eat or drink. Nothing mattered. Even if he tried, Blurry would reject it. Blurry was back and in full force, screaming and clawing at the walls of Tyler’s brain. 

Josh’s mortality came crashing around Tyler, in waves, in screams, in sirens and injuries. The collarbone, the bruises and burns and scratches. If they weren’t so distracted, if Tyler weren’t so distracted… 

Josh was waking up. He would wake up according to the doctors. And now he was. Thank goodness. But Tyler realized he couldn’t stay, as he kissed Josh’s forehead and whispered so many “thank you’s” and “I love you’s”, holding Josh’s hand so tightly to tether him.  
But Blurry was calling, and as always Tyler had to move on. 

Josh would fade, the colors would change, and the grey would replace the hues that kept him warm in the day. It was no use of course, because Josh was human. Something deep in Tyler was not, something he wanted to tear out and throw away and rip to shreds. 

Walking out the hospital door, he once again ignored the nurses calling out to him. Hopefully Josh would see the note before the nurses entered the room, “Thank you for the blue that broke my black, the pink that smothered my grey, the purple that filled my red, and everything in between. This is where I say I’m sorry for not being here, for not being real. All of the lies between then and now. All I can ask of you now is to forget me.”

Part of Tyler, the part that was still him, wanted to run back in and rip the note up and cry. To hold Josh’s hand again, and smile and laugh and sing him a song. But that could never happen, because Blurry was back and wanted nothing more than to keep his hold on Tyler.

Besides, Tyler had another tattoo he needed to get.


	2. What Was Before and Never After

Groggy, still in a haze from the painkillers, Josh woke from his stupor. So much time had passed and yet he wasn't sure how much. The sun was setting out of his hospital window. Hospital?

Bits and pieces came flashing in his mind: the screeching tires, the cliff side, the smoke and fire. So much smoke, he was choking on it until the colors faded.   
Memories manifested in physicality, sweats and trembles as he gripped at his bed sheets. 

Suddenly aware of something in his hand, he took notice of the wires and tubes running up his arm as he brought it to his face to read the paper. 

“Thank you for the blue that broke my black, the pink that smothered my grey, the purple that filled my red, and everything in between. This is where I say I’m sorry for not being here, for not being real. All of the lies between then and now. All I can ask of you now is to forget me.”

A nurse had apparently made her way into the room at this point, standing besides him and checking the monitors, paging the doctor. 

"Good afternoon sweetie... Your boyfri-, he just left here... He was with you after the accident, strangely not a mark on him. Still not sure what happened with that one..." as she fiddled with the wires besides his bed. He crumpled the note in his hand once again, allowing his sweaty palms to smear the ink scrawled across the paper.   
"Do you remember anything?" she finished, turning to face him.

Josh thought back, closing his eyes and resting his head deeper into the pillow. Forcing the images back into his brain, but every time he thought he remembered, all he could feel was the jerk of his seat belt pulling him back into the car. He couldn't remember... 

He couldn't remember a thing. Thinking back to the note... he had forgotten him without even trying to. He wasn't sure what was worse. 

His voice croaking, "There was a boy in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably a bad person

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry- I definitely should've expanded on this and written it a lot better but I had the idea and had to get it down. Anyways, here goes.


End file.
